Frozen Soul
by gitablu
Summary: Elsanna Frozen fanfiction dalam bahasa Indonesia
1. Pembuka

**Frozen Soul  
**Pembuka

Desas-desus itu tersebar. Dimulai dari kalangan pelayan dan suruhan di Arendelle. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka, untuk mengetahui sesuatu terjadi di dalam istana. Tidak lagi, sejak pintu istana terus terbuka.

Namun mereka menyadari posisi mereka. Tak sanggup untuk berbicara, apalagi mengadu. Terdiam akan nasib, mereka memutuskan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Menutup mata, dan menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Dimulai dari kalangan pelayan, desas-desus itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga petinggi Arendelle. Hal ini membuat orang-orang dengan kedudukan itu, menjadi agak resah. Mereka mengetahui sesuatu, namun mereka teralu segan bertindak.

Hingga akhirnya desas-desus itu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lagi dibicarakan. Tak pernah ada yang berani membahasnya. Mereka yang tahu, hanya mengangkat bahu, atau berpura-pura berpaling. Walaupun, mereka digelayuti oleh beban besar di hati mereka.

Dosa besar yang tak termaafkan. Tak terampuni. Tapi, apakah mereka sanggup melawannya? Saat ini, tak ada yang berani berucap.

_"Itu tak pernah terjadi. Tidak mungkin.. Diam, dan jangan kau ungkit lagi."  
_  
Hardikan halus, namun berbahaya itu selalu menluncur keluar dari tiap bibir orang yang tahu. Namun itu cukup untuk membungkam siapapun, dengan mata ketakutan dan kulit pucat pasi.

Musim dingin abadi kembali menyelimuti Arendelle. Bukan musim dingin yang membekukan tulang, dan membuatmu mengigil memohon. Melainkan situasi dingin, yang sangat membuat frustasi, cemas, dan mengkhawatirkan.


	2. Chapter 1

Sebagai salah satu orang yang sudah lama melayani keluarga kerajaan, Kai memang menyadari perubahan menarik pada diri Ratu Elsa. Dia tampak_ teralu akrab _dengan adiknya, Putri Anna.

Awalnya Kai menampik dugaannya. Dia menganggap Ratu hanya meluapkan rasa rindunya, yang dipendam selama 13 tahun. Kai tahu kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu, rahasia besar yang mati-matian disembunyikan Raja dan Ratu terdahulu. Kai tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena mengurung kedua anak itu dalam istana.

Rahasia mengenai _kekuatan it_u teralu mengerikan. Teralu berbahaya jika diketahui banyak orang. Raja dan Ratu memang mempercayakan rahasia itu kepada Kai, dan beberapa pelayan setia lainnya. Sebagai bawahan, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kai. Selain mengangguk dan menerima perintah itu tanpa pertanyaan.

Namun setelah kecelakaan di hari penobatan Ratu Elsa, keadaan Arendelle berubah total. Kini semua orang, yah mungkin semua orang, sudah mengetahui rahasia besar itu. kekuatan ajaib Ratu Elsa, kekuatan es dan salju yang hampir mustahil dimiliki manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa membuat musim dingin di tengah-tengah musim panas.

Kai sudah menyaksikan kehebatan, keanggunan, serta kengerian kekuatan ajaib Elsa. Tidak hanya Kai. Semua masyarakat Arendelle sudah tahu.

Kini rahasia itu bukanlah masalah besar. Ratu Elsa sudah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatannya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Kai. Rakyat Arendelle juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Walaupun Kai tahu, mereka masih ketakutkan.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan diam dengan tenang, saat mereka diperintah oleh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan tak terkirakan. Namun mereka tetap diam, tetap tenang. Mereka _mencoba _menganggap kekuatan Ratu Elsa adalah hal biasa. Lagipula Ratu mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama sekali merugikan. Bahkan, dia kini tampil sebagai pemimpin yang berwibawa. Jauh dari kesan mengerikan.

_Dia bukan monster._ Dia hanyalah manusia dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

Namun bukanlah kekuatan es dan salju itu yang dicemaskan oleh Kai. Ada hal lain yang lebih berbau busuk, dan begitu kelam terjadi di istana Arendelle ini. Kai mencemaskan mengenai kedua kakak-beradik itu.

Pada malam-malam tertentu, Ratu Elsa memerintahkan hal yang tak biasa.

_"Jangan ada yang memasuki atau mendekati kamarku hingga pagi hari."  
_  
Hal ini dimulai kurang lebih 3 bulan, setelah Pristiwa Musim Dingin Abadi Arendelle. Perintah itu masih terus dikeluarkan hingga kini. Semua pelayan dan pengawal Arendelle menurutinya. Tak ada yang berani membantah, walau mereka sangat heran.

Lalu pada pagi harinya, Ratu Elsa menampakan diri dalam keadaan yang tak lazim. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang amat tertutup, bahkan di tengah-tengah musim panas. Tidak ada permukaan kulitnya yang tampak, kecuali wajah dan telapak tangannya.

Tidak hanya Sang Ratu, Putri Anna juga tak kalah anehnya. Kedua saudara ini tampak seperti dalam perlombaan 'siapa yang memakai pakaian paling tertutup'. Padahal, Putri Anna biasa mengenakan pakaian yang agak lebih terbuka, apalagi di tengah-tengah musim panas.

Pakaian itu tentu membuat keduanya tak nyaman. Pasti sangat gerah dan panas. Beberapa kali Kai memergoki Putri Anna sibuk menghapus keringat yang bercucuran. Namun dia bersikeras tetap mengenakan gaun panjang dan tertutup itu.

Namun Ratu Elsa tampak tidak terpengaruh. Setahu Kai, tubuhnya memang sudah berubah. Cuaca apapun tak mempengaruhinya, entah itu musim dingin ataupun panas. Sama seperti hawa dingin yang tidak pernah merepotkannya.

Biarpun begitu, Kai tetap merasa aneh. dia menelan dalam-dalam rasa ingin tahunya. Dia merasa begitu tak pantas dan malu, untuk mengetahui urusan kedua orang paling penting di Arendelle itu.

* * *

Kai membalik-balikan lembaran dokumen di hadapannya. Semua surat-surat ini sudah selesai ia sortir. Tugas rutin yang selalu ia lakukan, sebelum mengirimkannya kembali ke tiap-tiap rekan dagang dan politik Arendelle.

Tetapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia sangat terganggu, saat mencuri dengar percakapan 2 orang pelayan tadi pagi.

_"Kau mendengarnya lagi? Mereka terlibat dalam.. ehem, kau tahu maksudku?" ucap seorang pelayan bertubuh sedang itu. dia ketakutan, dan kebingungan. Sementara rekannya langsung menampik ucapannya dengan kasar._

"Bodoh! Diam dan jaga mulut besarmu! Kau mau mati, hah? Kau tidak lihat apa yang dia bisa lakukan? Dia bisa membekukanmu jika dia tahu kau menyelinap kemarin!"

Kai sangat tak nyaman. Siapa yang mereka bicarakan itu? perasaan Kai mengatakan, hal ini ada hubungannya dengan perintah aneh Ratu Elsa. Dan mungkin saja Sang Ratu yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

_'Dia bisa membekukanmu jika dia tahu kau menyelinap kemarin!'  
_  
Kalimat ini berdengung di kepala Kai. Apa yang terjadi sebetulnya? Bahkan pelayan rendahan bisa mengetahui sesuatu, yang tidak ia ketahui. Kai merasa tersinggung, serta bingung.

Tetapi percakapan 2 pelayan itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Beberapa kali Kai memergoki pelayan lainnya tengah membahas hal itu. Kai makin tak nyaman. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

"Para pelayan bergosip mengenai Yang Mulia?"

Adrias tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia menatap Kai yang berdiri di depannya dengan tajam.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Tuanku. Gosip ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja." ucap Kai.

Sebagai salah satu pejabat Arendelle, Adrias memangku tanggung jawab besar. Selain memastikan roda politik dan ekonomi Arendelle tetap berputar, dia juga harus mengawasi sang pemilik tahta. kejadian apapun, bisa menggoncangkan Arendelle hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Masih lekat dalam ingatan Adrias, bagaimana dia harus mengembalikan kepercayaan banyak kerajaan terhadap Arendelle. Berita mengenai Ratu Elsa, dan kekuatan ajaibnya, dengan cepat tersebar. Hal ini membuat banyak bangsa gemetaran. Mereka takut akan hal terburuk, apalagi setelah mendengar kengerian kekuatan Sang Ratu.

Jika terjadi skandal lagi, dia tak tahu apa yang akan menimpa Arendelle. Adrias berada dalam posisi sulit.

"Kai, kau mengatakan Yang Mulia memiliki hubungan gelap, dengan seseorang dari istana ini? Lalu para pelayan sibuk bergosip mengenainya?Hal ini keteraluan!"Adrias menggertakan giginya. Mencoba menahan luapan emosi.

"_Siapapun orang itu,_ kita harus mengetahuinya. Ratu Elsa tak pernah berbicara mengenai siapapun kekasihnya. Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu? Ratu adalah penerus tahta sah. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan dirinya, pastilah penting"Kai memelankan suaranya.

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya kalut. Dia bingung mana yang harus ia dahulukan.

"Selain itu, Tuanku, terkait perintah Sang Ratu. Mungkinkah hal itu ada kaitannya?"Kai dengan perlahan-lahan mengangkat kalimat sensitif itu. Adrias menyambutnya dengan pandangan tajam, mulutnya mengerucut, dan urat wajahnya terlihat.

"Jaga bicaramu Kai. Kau pikir aku bodoh! Tentu aku sudah menduganya..."

"BUKAN!"Kai memotong ucapan Adrias dengan lantang. "Kau tidak mengerti, Adrias! Aku yang selalu berada di dekat _kedua gadis itu_. kau tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka bersama, kan? Aku berani mati untuk ini, tapi kau harus membuka matamu, Adrias!" Kai berkata penuh emosi. Matanya hanya menyiratkan kengerian

_Kedua gadis itu?  
_  
Kekalutan menyelimuti hati Adrias. Dia mulai menyadari arah pembicaraan Kai. Batinnya sungguh terusik.

"Mereka selalu menghilang pada malam-malam itu. Lalu pagi harinya, mereka kembali dalam keadaan aneh. Baju mereka, Adrias! Lihat bagaimana mereka berpakaian! Kau tidak memikirkan sejauh itu, hah?"Kai mendesis sambil tetap menahan volume suaranya.

Adrias melotot. Kepalanya makin pening. Suara Kai terasa seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk. Dirinya sungguh buta tidak menyadari kemungkinan tersebut.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Kedua orang paling dihormati dan disegani di Arendelle? Keduanya melakukan dosa paling rendah, paling menjijikan, dan sangat dikutuk?

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kai!" kata Adrias dengan suara parau.

"Aku berani mati untuk ini! Tapi aku perlu pembuktian! Hal ini tidak hanya mengancam posisimu, Adiras! Demi tuhan! Hal ini mengancam seluruh Arendelle! Bagaimana jika hal ini terdengar keluar?"Kai membalas dengan sengit.

Adrias terdiam. Kata-kata Kai ada benarnya. Lama sekali Adrias membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. Dia merasa bodoh, dipermalukan, sekaligus marah.

"kita buktikan malam ini, Kai. Kau dan aku. Kita akan lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.." kata Adrias. Matanya memerah karena menahan tangis, suaranya sangat serak.

Kai mengangguk dengan enggan.


	3. Chapter 2

Ratu Elsa mengeluarkan _perintah itu_ kembali. Cemas melanda benak Adrias. Tak banyak yang dia katakan. Dirinya hanya bertukar pandang dengan Kai. Keduanya memiliki rencana yang sama; mereka akan membuktikan apa yang terjadi sebetulnya.

Adrias tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan. Dia sangat ingin ucapan Kai menjadi omong kosong semata. Dia ingin semua ini cepat selesai, lalu dia bisa kembali ke kamarnya, mengurus semua dokumen Arendelle. Lalu _melupakan_ kejadian ini.

Setelah memastikan semua orang sudah pergi, Kai dan Adrias menjalankan rencananya. Mereka menyelinap dengan gesit, layaknya pencuri. Berjalan dengan pelan namun pasti, menelusuri lorong, dan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Ratu Elsa. Untuk _pertama kalinya_, perintah Ratu Elsa dilanggar.

Rasa bersalah menggelayuti hati Adrias. Dia sadar, bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Sesuatu yang juga mengancam _kesetiaannya_, kedudukannya, dan _nyawanya._

Kai menepuk pelan bahu Adrias. Mencoba untuk membulatkan tekatnya. Walaupun Kai juga menyadari perbuatannya tidaklah terpuji. Tapi Kai menampik rasa malunya. Dia harus membuktikan semua omong kosong ini. Setelah ini, barulah dia merasa _lega. _

Adrias menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kini mereka sudah mencapai tujuan. Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan. Cemas, ragu, dan enggan. Apakah mereka harus melakukan hal ini? Melanggar perintah Ratu mereka, bahkan mengintip ke dalam ruangan pribadi pemimpin yang mereka _hormati_ itu.

_"Apakah mereka sudah pergi?"_

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menyuruh mereka menjauh. Aku sudah menantikan malam ini, berdua denganmu.."

Suara itu sangat _familiar_. Adrias mengigit bibirnya keras-keras. Tentu saja dia mengenal pemilik suara itu. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan apapun, terutama _hubungan menjijikan_ yang dituduhkan Kai.

Bukanlah _hal aneh_ Putri Anna menyelinap masuk ke kamar Ratu Elsa. Bagaimanapun juga, Ratu Elsa adalah kakak kandungnya. Adrias tidak merasa hal itu janggal. Kini, yang tersisa di benaknya hanyalah rasa malu.

Adrias bermaksud pergi menjauh, saat telinganya menangkap suara yang aneh. Desahan manja terdengar pelan dari dalam kamar. Desahan itu berubah menjadi erangan. Suara yang _tak lazim_

Kepala Adrias pening. Apa yang dilakukan kedua kakak-beradik itu? Suara-suara ini tidaklah pantas dikeluarkan oleh mereka.

Maka untuk memastikan, _hanya untuk memastikan saja_, Adrias memberanikan mengintip ke dalam lubang kunci. Apa yang dia lihat di balik ruangan sangatlah mengejutkan. Adrias merasa dunia di seklilingnya runtuh. Dia terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya kosong.

Tentu saja Kai tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lubang kunci. Penasaran, dan cemas meliputinya. Dia menyaksikan sendiri reaksi Adrias yang sangatlah _fatal,_ pastilah yang terjadi di balik pintu ini sangat mengejutkan.

Kini, Kai merasa napasnya begitu sesak. Dia menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak bisa diterima nalarnya. Kamar tersebut gelap, namun dari balik jendela, cahaya bulan menerangi ruangan itu dengan sinarnya yang pucat. Di dalam sana, Putri Anna dengan penuh gairah, mencumbu kakaknya sendiri, Sang Ratu Elsa.

Hampir saja Kai berteriak. Dia segera menutup mulutnya, menutup matanya erat-erat. Mencoba sepenuh tenaga menghapus _ingatan itu_. Usahanya sia-sia. Dia terjatuh dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan mendalam.

_Tuan Putri tengah mencumbu kakaknya sendiri._

Apa yang terjadi pada kerajaan ini?  
  
Di tengah kegelapan, kedua pria yang kalut itu, berjalan terseok-seok. Sembari menahan pilu. Tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hening yang mencekam.

_Apakah arti kesetiaan mereka?_

* * *

Kai sulit tidur semalam. Pikirannya terus menerus dihantui oleh _ingatan mengerikan itu._ Dia tak sanggup melupakan gambaran kejadian tersebut. Hal itu menggerogoti perasaannya. Semua ini makin diperburuk dengan kenyataan, bahwa dirinya harus menghadapi Sang Ratu pada pagi harinya.

Seharusnya tugas ini menjadi _hal rutin_ yang sangat biasa. Kai bertemu Ratu Elsa, menginformasikannya jadwalnya hari ini. Kemudian mengantarkan sejumlah dokumen-dokumen ke mejanya, lalu pamit dan mempersiapkan diri untuk tugas selanjutnya. Kai sudah melakukannya berkali-kali tanpa masalah.

_Namun tidak untuk saat ini._

Dia gelisah, tak sanggup untuk menatap Ratu. Setiap kali Kai melihatnya, dia akan teringat pristiwa tadi malam. Bahkan mendengar suara Ratu Elsa saja, Kai merasa begitu _menderita_. Di telinganya terus berdengung rintihan dan erangan, yang diperbuat mereka. Suara terkutuk yang ingin Kai hilangkan dari pikirannya.

Tentu saja pada pagi ini, sang Ratu mengenakan busana amat tertutup. Namun Kai kini tahu sebabnya. Dia menduga-duga, ada berapa _bukti dosa_ yang ditutupi oleh sang Ratu. Pastilah banyak, tersebar di berbagai tempat, hingga dia harus berpakaian seperti itu. Ratu mati-matian menutupi dosa memalukan itu, dengan gaunnya yang anggun dan terhormat.

_Oh ironi..._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?"

Suara lembut Ratu Elsa membangunkan Kai dari siksaan batinnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia."

"Kau yakin? Dari tadi kau sangat diam. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengusik dirimu?"

Kai menggertakan giginya.

_'Satu-satunya yang mengusik diriku adalah perbuatan najis kalian. Aku akan tenang saat menarik dirimu dan gadis menjijikan itu keluar dari istana ini. Kemudian menggantung kalian berdua di alun-alun. Beraninya kau menodai kesucian tempat ini dengan tindakan tercela itu..'_

"Tidak ada, Yang Mulia." Jawab Kai dengan suara berat. Mati-matian berusaha menutupi kemarahan, dan rasa frustasinya.

"Apakah kau tidak tidur semalam?"tanya Elsa dengan datar.

Kai tidak menjawab. Ada perasaan takut yang menyelusup ke hatinya. Apakah Elsa memergoki perbuatannya semalam? Apakah Ratu akan menghukumnya dengan menghujamkan keping-keping es tajam ke tubuhnya?

"Astaga, Kai. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak aku masih kecil. Kau selalu menjalankan tugas-tugasmu dengan sangat baik. Teralu baik, malahan." Senyum terbentuk di bibir Elsa. "Namun kau sering memaksakan diri. Kau belum cukup istirahat, kan? Pasti kau sibuk mengatur semua surat-surat ini,  
sampai tidak tidur."

Kai terperangah. Tanpa sadar dia mengangkat wajahnya, tak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan Ratu. Hatinya berkecamuk melihat mata Ratu Elsa yang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Istirahatlah sejenak. Aku bisa mengurus kertas-kertas ini.."

"Ta..tapi, Yang Mulia.."

"...kembalilah ke kamarmu, Kai. Beristirahatlah.." kehangatan terasa di ucapan Elsa. sekaligus juga rasa khawatir.

Kai menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mati-matian menahan perasaannya yang tak keruan.

"Terima kasih.. Yang Mulia." Dia memberikan hormat, kemudian berjalan keluar. Kai tak mampu berkata-kata.

_Semua penilaiannya akan Ratu Elsa tercampur-aduk_

* * *

Kacau sekali. Adrias hampir saja mengacaukan pertemuannya dengan perwakilan Kerajaan Corona. Semua ini karena konsentrasinya terus terpecah. Dia tidak menyimak kata-kata wakil Corona, hanya mendengar bagian akhirnya saja.

Adrias hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja orang-orang Corona itu tidak menyadari kecerobohannya.

Biasanya Adrias adalah orang amat fokus. Dia mampu duduk berjam-jam, sambil tetap mengikuti rapat dengan amat baik. Dia orang yang teliti. Tidak ada detil apapun yang akan dilewatkannya. Dia bisa membuat kesimpulan, serta laporan rapat dengan amat rapi dan lengkap.

Bahkan Ratu Elsa selalu memujinya akan dedikasinya tersebut.

_Ratu Elsa..._

Itulah sumber kekalutannya. Berkat kejadian mengerikan yang dia saksikan semalam, Adrias kehilangan konsentrasinya. Dalam benaknya, selalu berkelebat ingatan-ingatan yang ingin sekali dia lupakan.

Hanya melihatnya sekejap, namun Adrias selalu mengingatnya. Bagaimana Sang Ratu, memeluk dan menciumi adiknya sendiri. Hanya sekejap, tapi terasa begitu lama. Dirinya bahkan tak sanggup melihat ke arah Ratu. Sedetik saja Adrias melihat sosok itu, maka ingatan menjijikan itu akan membanjiri benaknya dengan cepat.

Adrias tak bisa terus begini. Ada pertemuan lainnya yang harus ia ikuti 30 menit lagi. Dia harus fokus. Dahulukan urusan ini, barulah menyelesaikan yang lain. Maka dia beranjak menuju kebun istana. Kebetulan sekali kebun ini letaknya memang dekat dengan ruang pertemuan. Adrias bermaksud berjalan-jalan sebentar di sana, menenangkan pikirannya. Barulah mengikuti rapat. Semoga saja begitu.

Apalagi, di kebun ini dia tak bisa bertemu dengan Ratu Elsa. Saat ini, Ratu tengah menjamu beberapa tamu penting kerajaan. Serta Adrias merasa amat enggan untuk melihat Ratu Elsa sekarang..

_Atau Putri Anna..._

Tanpa diduganya sama sekali, dia berpapasan dengan Putri Anna. Gadis itu sedang bermain dan bercanda dengan orang-orangan salju ajaib itu. Ah, kalau tak salah namanya Olaf. Adrias tak paham bagaimana orang-orangan itu bisa hidup, berbicara, bahkan bernyanyi dengan gembira. Orang-orangan salju itu tidak meleleh, walaupun di tengah-tengah musim panas ini. Ratu Elsa telah membuatkannya sebuah awan salju kecil di atas kepalanya. Itulah yang selalu menjaga Olaf tetap dingin dan beku.

Putri Anna terkejut melihat kehadiran Adrias. Dia melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menghampiri Adrias Sementara si Olaf membuntuti Anna dengan langkahnya yang pendek.

Adrias mengumpat dalam hatinya. Bertemu Putri Anna, sama berbahayanya dengan melihat Ratu Elsa. Namun Putri Anna tidak menampakan tanda-tanda aneh. kecuali pakaiannya yang amat tak cocok dengan busana musim panas. Teralu tertutup. Sama seperti gaun Ratu Elsa. _Adrias tahu sebabnya. _

"Heii.. Adrias. Kenapa kau di sini?"Putri Anna memanggilnya dengan amat ceria. Dia selalu begitu.

Adrias tak sanggup menjawab. Mendadak lidahnya serasa kelu.

"Kau _membolos_ dari pertemuan? Itu bukan dirimu yang biasa, ah.." Anna menggodanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

_'Astaga, kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu tenang? Padahal semalam kau sibuk mencumbu kakakmu sendiri? Kau pikir aku tak tahu?'_

"Ya ampun! Apa kau begitu takut aku mengadu pada Elsa, karena kau membolos?" Anna tertawa geli melihat Adrias yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

_'Fokus, Adrias! Hadapi urusan ini dulu! Singkirkan yang lain!' _

"Ahh.. Putri Anna. Anda jangan berburuk sangka. Saya hanya berjalan-jalan sejenak, menenangkan pikiran sebentar. Lagipula ruang pertemuan ada di ujung sana, daan.. saya tak membolos. Saya masih punya waktu beberapa menit sebelum rapat dimulai." Adrias mencoba bersikap tenang, bersikap senatural mungkin.

"Kau keren sekali. Kau masih bisa berjalan-jalan, padahal jadwalmu pasti penuh. Elsa tidak seperti itu. Ughh.. Hari ini dia terus bertemu dengan perwakilan ini, perwakilan itu. Aku tak bisa mengajaknya _bermain_.."

Adrias menelan ludahnya. Perasaan mual mendera dirinya saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Putri Anna. _Bermain_? Gadis ini menganggap dia hanya bermain dengan kakaknya? Hubungan apa yang kedua wanita ini jalani sebetulnya?

"Ahh, Putri Anna. Memang seperti itulah tugas Yang Mulia. Lagipula, Anda selalu mengajaknya bermain di akhir pekan. Bahkan Yang Mulia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk itu."

Namun sang Putri mengeluarkan wajah protes. Mulutnya mengerucut, dan melirik Adrias dengan tatapan sebal, namun setengah bercanda.

"Ihh... kau selalu membelanya. Kau selalu membela Elsa. Ya.. ya, aku tahu dia Ratu Arendelle. Salah satu orang tersibuk di sini. tapi setidaknya, pada hari-hari tertentu dia menemani diriku. Itukan maksudmu, Adrias?" mimik wajah Anna tampak lucu. Dalam kesempatan biasa, Adrias pasti tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Tetapi Adrias tak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Maafkan saya, Putri Anna. Saya harus bergegas sekarang. Maaf sekali saya tak bisa menemani Anda.."

"Yaa.. ya. Kau dan Elsa sama saja. Sibuk terus.."Anna pura-pura menggerutu, sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk mengelap peluh yang mulai menetes di dahinya. Anna pasti mendapat omelan, jika Elsa melihatnya begini.

"Omong-omong, Putri Anna, mengapa Anda memakai _baju itu_ di tengah musim panas begini?"Adrias tergelitik untuk melancarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku _suka_ baju ini.." jawab Anna. Dia tidak tampak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Adrias. Atau dia berpura-pura saja?

Adrias menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Memberikan hormat, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

_'Apakah mungkin dia bermain dengan orang-orangan salju itu, hanya karena dia kepanasan? Hmp. Berusaha menutupi rahasia kalian, ya?'_


	4. Chapter 3

Entah sudah berapa kali Kai menenggak alenya. Dia _tak pernah_ mabuk sebelumnya, apalagi mendatangi sebuah bar kumuh di pinggiran Arendelle. Dia adalah orang yang teguh dan berprinsip. Tapi kini, alkohol hanyalah _satu-satunya pelarian_ yang bisa dilakukan Kai. Berharap cairan tersebut mampu menghapuskan semua beban hidupnya.

Baru satu hari, sudah terasa begini menyesakan. Kai tak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan bertemu Ratu besok? Atau hari setelahnya, dan setelahnya. Kesal, Kai kembali mereguk minumannya. Dia tak menghitung berapa gelas yang sudah ia habiskan. Dia tak peduli.

Sesosok pria tiba-tiba mendatangi meja Kai, menampik gelas di tangannya hingga jatuh di lantai. Kai, setengah mabuk, berdiri dan merenggut kerah pria itu. Bermaksud memberikan orang asing itu kepalan tinjunya.

"..Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kai terkesiap. Di hadapannya berdiri Adrias, yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kecewa. Tersadar akan perbuatannya, Kai melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi, dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana... Kau pikir kau siapa? Berada di tempat seperti ini, mabuk-mabukan. Lihat dirimu! Berantakan!" Adrias menghardik pria lusuh di hadapannya itu.

"... aku tak sanggup lagi, Adrias. Kau tak akan mengerti.. "Kai menundukan kepalanya. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Tak tahan lagi, Adrias mencengkram bahu Kai. Memaksa pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, dan membantunya keluar dari bar. Membawanya kembali ke rumah pribadi Adrias. Tak mungkin Kai kembali ke istana, dalam keadaan tak layak seperti sekarang.

"Kau bermalam di sini. kau boleh kembali ke istana, setelah keadaanmu sudah beres. Aku tadi sudah meminta Gerda untuk menggantikan tugasmu. Aku bilang kau mendadak sakit." Kata Adrias dengan datar.

Adrias memaksa Kai beristirahat di pembaringannya. Saat ini rumah tersebut sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Adrias tidak berkeluarga, namun Kai sudah beristri; Gerda. Adrias terpaksa membohongi Gerda, ketimbang mengatakan _'suamimu mungkin saja mabuk-mabukan di bar..'_

"Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kai?! Kau sudah gila? Mendatangi bar, lalu mabuk-mabuk seperti perompak? Kau orang yang terpelajar dan santun, Kai! Sikapmu tak pantas.."

Di rumahnya sendiri, Adrias merasa lebih leluasa berbicara. Dia sangat tak nyaman saat menegur Kai di bar. Dia merasa seisi tempat itu memperhatikan mereka. Dia sangat takut orang-orang itu menguping, atau menduga sesuatu hal yang _membahayakan._

"Kau pikir aku bisa tahan? Aku berada dekat dengan _iblis wanita_ itu, hampir seharian! Semua tindakannya, membuatku gila, Adrias! Aku selalu teringat bagaimana dia menjamahi seluruh tubuh adiknya sendiri!"seru Kai frustasi.

Adrias memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia sadar, Kai sangat terpuruk dengan kejadian ini. Setelah Raja dan Ratu wafat, Kai merawat Elsa dan Anna seperti putrinya sendiri. Dia tidak hanya pelayan setia keluarga bangsawan Arendelle, namun dia juga mentor, dan pelindung mereka. Kai sangat menyayangi keduanya, dan bersumpah untuk menjaga agar keduanya tetap aman.

Tentu saja kejadian kemarin, membuat hati Kai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Namun kau tak bisa terus begini, Kai... Kau bersikap, seakan-akan _tidak ada jalan keluar lagi._." nada suara Adrias mulai melunak. Dia duduk di dekat rekannya itu, sambil memegang pelan bahunya.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar lain.."desah Kai dengan suara berat. "Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah menghukum keduanya, atas _dosa besar _mereka.. Itulah yang setimpal, dan akan membuat Raja dan Ratu memaafkan keteledoranku.."

"Siapa yang bilang ini kesalahanmu?" Adrias mengumbar senyum kering. "Kau guru terbaik mereka. Kau mempersiapkan Ratu Elsa dengan amat sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Putri Anna. kau didik mereka dengan amat baik. Mereka menjadi Ratu dan Putri yang disegani, sekaligus disayangi orang-orang. Kau pikir.. itu bukan karena dirimu?"

Kai menggeleng lemah. "... aku gagal. Aku harus mengungkap _kebenaran_ besok. Hanya itulah satu-satunya hal benar yang bisa kuperbuat."

Sontak Adrias berdiri dengan marah.

"Kau lakukan itu, dan kita hancur...! Semuanya akan hancur! Arendelle akan hancur! Kau tidak membuatnya makin baik. Malah menghancurkan semuanya!" suara Adrias kembali meninggi. Matanya berkilat-kilat, dipenuhi amarah.

"Kesedihanmu menutupi akal sehatmu, Kai! Sadar dan bangunlah!" Adrias menarik baju Kai, melihat pria malang itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Jika kau melaporkan mereka berdua, _siapa yang akan meneruskan tahta Arendelle_?"

Kali ini ucapan Adrias berhasil menyadarkan Kai.

"A...aku.. aku... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." Kai tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia mengutuki emosi sesaat, yang memburamkan semua nalarnya.

"Jika Ratu dan Putri tak ada, siapa yang meneruskan monarki? Belum lagi para pemimpin haus kekuasaan, pasti akan datang dan mencoba menaklukan kerajaan ini! Keributan akan terjadi di mana-mana! Perang! Pemberontakan! Pembunuhan!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika rakyat berpikir monarki itu sia-sia? Kotor, dan hanyalah gambaran keliru akan pemerintahan yang sempurna dan sah? Mereka akan menggalang kekuatan, menggulingkan pemerintahan! Kemudian mendirikan pemerintahan mereka sendiri, dalam revolusi berdarah! Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Tubuh Kai bergetar hebat. Dia terduduk di pembaringan, dengan mulut terbuka. Terkejut. Hampir saja dia menyebabkan bencana lebih dahsyat. Hanya karena dia terlena dalam dukanya, dia membahayakan nasib ratusan orang lainnya. Tidak. Ribuan orang lainnya.

Kedua pria itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba meredam amukan badai di hati mereka.

Keheningan ini terasa begitu lama dan menyiksa. Hingga akhirnya Adrias mengeluarkan suara paraunya.

"Aku... punya... rencana..." dia berhenti sejenak, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Namun, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Arendelle, tanpa meletupkan kehancuran yang lebih besar."

Kai tertarik. Dia melihat Adrias dengan pandangan penuh harap. Inilah yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu, setelah mimpi buruk mengerikan yang menderanya.

"Aku akan mencari pengganti Ratu. Bangsawan yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Arendelle. Saat dia sudah kutemukan, maka Ratu dan Putri akan menemui hukuman mereka. Sementara Arendelle telah memiliki monarki baru. Pemerintahan tetap berlangsung, namun hukuman kedua wanita itu tetap berjalan.."

"Adrias... bagaimana. Bagaimana caranya kau menemukan pemimpin ini? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dialah penerus yang sesuai?" Kai agak keheranan dengan rencana tersebut. Dirinya merasa cemas, dengan bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya, yang mungkin saja berniat kotor.

"Aku memiliki beberapa kandidat. Salah satunya adalah salah satu sepupu Raja; Pangeran Damian dari Holden. Dia memiliki kriteria yang kuat, dan pemimpin luar biasa. Dia orang yang berpikiran luas, dia juga amat bijak. Dia adalah gambaran pemimpin baru Arendelle.."

Inilah yang dinantikan Kai. Titik terang akan semua keruwetan masalah ini. Pangeran Damian dari Holden adalah pemimpin yang amat baik. Kai mengenalnya. Pria ini adalah bangsawan sejati. Sikapnya sempurna sebagai pemimpin baru, dan bukanlah barbar yang haus kekuasaan.

"Aku kenal Pangeran Damian ini. Kapan kita bisa berbicara dengannya?" Kai merasa optimis untuk pertama kalinya, sejak masalah ini terjadi.

Di saat inilah, Adrias terlihat ragu. Ada beberapa _masalah yang masih mengganjal._

"Kai... kau tahu.. ah, ini bukan urusan sepele. Maksudku.. kita akan menjatuhkan pemimpin yang sah. Saat ini, Ratu Elsa masihlah pemegang tahta Arendelle. Kita harus bersiap untuk semua kemungkinan terburuk. Kita tak bisa meminta Ratu mundur begitu saja dari jabatannya..."

"Tapi, _dosa inses_ bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menjatuhkannya.."tukas Kai. Namun Adrias tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itulah masalah lain yang masih mengganjal itu. Perbuatan mereka berdua jelas mencoreng Arendelle. Apa yang akan dikatakan kerajaan lain, jika mereka tahu skandal ini? Berbahaya! Teralu beresiko.. Ini akan menyebabkan renggangnya, atau mungkin retaknya hubungan diplomasi dengan kerajaan lain."

Kai menggertakan giginya. Urusan ini menjadi _lebih rumit_ dari pikirannya semula.

"Kalau begitu, apa solusimu?"

"Aku akan mencoba mendekati Pangeran Damian dengan _sangat perlahan_. Mencoba menjelaskan situasi kita di sini, menjelaskan situasi Arendelle, dan apa kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Tapi.. itu butuh waktu..Maksudku, uhh... masalah ini bukanlah masalah sepele."

"Lalu.. apa yang bisa kubantu, Tuanku?"

"Kau bisa menggunakan posisimu sebagai kepala pelayan. Kau dapat memantau gosip antar pelayan, terutama yang melibatkan Ratu dan Putri. Gunakan posisimu, untuk menekan para pelayan itu. Mereka tak boleh menghembuskan kabar itu jauh lagi.."

"Selain itu, bersikaplah dengan normal. Layani Ratu dan Putri seperti biasanya. Mereka tak boleh tahu, kalau kita sudah tahu. Mereka harus menganggap, tak ada hal yang salah. Mereka tak boleh curiga, ataupun menduga-duga sesuatu.."

Kai melihat Adrias dengan wajah bingung. Dia tak begitu paham tujuan perannya.

"Tak boleh ada gosip yang tergelincir keluar istana. Apalagi terdengar rakyat, ataupun bangsawan lainnya. Selain itu, tak boleh ada lebih banyak lagi pejabat Arendelle yang mengendus-endus soal ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang boleh mengetahuinya, orang-orang yang sudah kupilih dengan baik. Atau rahasia Ratu terbongkar, sebelum aku berhasil _membujuk_ Pangeran Damian.. dan rencana kita berantakan..."

"Ratu Elsa juga tak boleh mencurigai rencana kita. Dia masih sangat berbahaya, Kai. Aku tak ingin dia membekukan Arendelle untuk kedua kalinya.."

Adrias menghentikan kalimatnya. Melihat dengan tajam ke arah Kai.

"...rahasia ini milik kita berdua, Kai. Kau bersumpah untuk itu?"

Dengan mantap dan penuh kesungguhan, Kai mengangguk. Wajahnya dipenuhi tekat yang keras. Dia menyampingkan semua ego dan perasaannya. Ada hal lain yang lebih diutamakan _sekarang._

"Aku, Kai, bersumpah menjaga rahasia ini.."


	5. Chapter 4

Empat bulan sudah berlalu. Bukan masa-masa yang menyenangkan, setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Kai. Baru kali ini dia bersikap begitu palsu. Sebuah perasaan yang amat tidak menyenangkan. Dia merasa seperti aktor drama, yang memerankan peran paling menyiksa di seluruh dunia.

Pria malang itu mati-matian menyimpan kegundahannya. Berusaha menampik emosinya setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Sang Ratu, atau Putri.

_'Mengapa harus aku yang tutup mulut? Sedangkan merekalah yang berdosa!' _

Terkadang dia melampiaskan emosinya kepada Adrias. Walaupun Kai sadar, Adrias juga mengalami pergulatan batin yang sama dengannya. Pada akhirnya kedua pria itu hanya terdiam dalam kegetiran mereka.

_'Semua ini demi Arendelle..'_

Belum lagi Kai harus menghardik semua pelayan yang mulai bergosip. Dia benar-benar menggunakan posisinya sebagai kepala pelayan dengan baik. Selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, gossip itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya, untuk sementara. Sampai rencana Adrias terlaksana.

Namun bagaimana dengan rencana itu? Kai tidak mendapat pencerahan sama sekali. Sejauh ini Adrias dan dirinya baru saling berkirim surat dengan Pangeran Damian. Dengan cara paling diplomatis, Adrias merangkai surat tersebut. Mencoba menjelaskan situasi Arendelle, dengan kalimat paling _halus_. Adrias memang pandai, dan itulah keahliannya.

Sedangkan jawaban Pangeran Damian belum memuaskan diri Kai sama sekali. Pernah terbersit di pikirannya, bahwa beliau menuduh mereka berbohong. Kai sangat takut. Berkali-kali dia membayangkan Pangeran Damian menjatuhkan tuduhan fitnah dan pengkhianatan. Lalu melihat dirinya dan Adrias digiring ke tiang gantung.

Kai juga terbayang senyum mengerikan dari Ratu dan Putri, saat mereka mengetahui dosa mereka akan terkubur untuk selamanya. Seiring dengan semakin dekatnya leher Kai dengan tali gantungan.

Hingga suatu hari, Adrias mendatangi dirinya. Kai melihat secercah harapan pada tatapan Adrias.

"Semuanya sudah beres. Siksaan kita akan berakhir, Kai. Inilah saatnya.."

"Kau yakin? Pangeran Damian mempercayai kita?" Kai masih merasa ragu. Bagaimana jika semua ini hanyalah jebakan? Bagaimana jika Pangeran Damian menganggap mereka pembohong besar?

"Pangeran Damian tidak menganggap kita pembohong, Kai.." Adrias seakan-akan bisa menebak jalan pikiran lawan bicaranya itu. "Beliau… hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk… berpikir. Ada banyak hal yang perlu diperhitungkan…"

"Beliau _percaya _begitu saja dengan cerita kita?"

"Ya… Ah, maksudku… Begini, Kai. Masalahnya aku berbohong padamu. Pangeran Damian pernah mengirimkanku surat, secara pribadi tentu saja. Aku berjanji tidak menceritakan isi surat itu kepada siapapun. Ah… tapi persoalan ini sudah semakin dalam. Aku rasa beliau tak keberatan.."

Adrias mendesah dengan nafas berat. Dia lalu melihat lurus ke arah Kai.

"Singkat cerita, Pangeran Damian sudah mencurigai mengenai hubungan rahasia Ratu dan Putri. Bahkan sebelum kau memberitahukan hal itu kepadaku.."

"Ah, bagaimana mungkin? Terakhir kali beliau datang ke Arendelle, itu saat penobatan Ratu itu belum ada yang aneh, di antara _mereka_.." Kai menatap Adrias dengan keheranan.

"Menurut beliau _'perasaannya'_ mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tepatnya, setelah kedatangannya di acara penobatan itu. Ada suatu _obsesi _yang ditangkapnya, saat dia berbicara dengan Putri Anna. Beliau merasa _aneh_ saat mendengar bagaimana Putri Anna… begitu merindukan Ratu Elsa."

"Apakah itu bukti yang cukup? Aku tak bermaksud kurang sopan, tapi…"

"Bukan hanya itu.."potong Adrias dengan cepat. "Pangeran Damianjuga merasa aneh, saat beliau mengetahui bahwa… Ratu Elsa amat _dingin._ Terutama mengenai masalah perjodohan, ataupun pernikahan. Menurutnya, Yang Mulia amat tertutup, dan defensif. Dia juga terkesan teralu _melindung_i adiknya.."

"Berkali-kali beliau sempat membahas masalah perjodohan. Selalu ditanggapi dingin oleh Ratu Elsa. Pangeran Damian kemudian mengetahui, bahwa Yang Mulia menolak semua tawaran pernikahan dari banyak kerajaan. Dari situlah, kecurigaan Pangeran Damian semakin meninggi. Beliau curiga ada yang tak beres, lalu mulailah beliau mengirimkan surat kepadaku, secara diam-diam.."

Kai terdiam. Penjelasan Adrias ada benarnya. Pangeran Damian adalah seorang pribadi yang cerdas, dan peka. Sungguh luar biasa Pangeran Damian bisa menduga hingga sejauh itu. Kai semakin terkesan dengan Pangeran Damian. Mungkin saja Pangeran Damian adalah penyelamat Arendelle yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku berjanji tidak membocorkan ini ke siapa-siapa. Tapi, yah.. situasinya telah berubah. Maka dari itu, aku kaget saat melihat dugaan Pangeran Damian, menjadi kenyataan…" ucap Adrias memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Namun sekarang, semuanya akan selesai. Semua persiapan telah sempurna. Beliau akan datang ke Arendelle. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, kapalnya akan sampai.. Setelah itu, semuanya akan berakhir.. Mimpi buruk kita, mimpi buruk Arendelle.."

"Tuanku Adrias, aku masih memiliki satu pertanyaan. Mengapa Pangeran butuh waktu selama itu, padahal beliau telah mempercayai cerita kita?"

Ekspresi wajah Adrias berubah. Dia mendekati Kai, membisikannya sesuatu.

"Karena Pangeran Damian akan mempersiapkan kudeta. Beliau akan menggulingkan Ratu Elsa dari tahtanya. Maka dari itu, kedatangannya diatur seakan-akan hanya sebagai kunjungan biasa. Hanya ini kesempatan kita, untuk menyingkirkan iblis yang bersembunyi di Arendelle.."

Kai terkesiap. Menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Tenang saja Kai.. Beliau sudah menyiapkan rencana. Tidak ada revolusi berdarah, dan tidak ada rakyat yang terluka. Satu-satunya darah yang tertumpah… hanyalah darah _dua pendosa itu._."

* * *

_3 bulan yang lalu_

Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis Adrias. Dia berjalan dengan berat menuju ruangan kerja Ratu Elsa. Entah apa yang terjadi, sehingga Ratu mendadak memanggilnya. Tidak biasanya Ratu Elsa ingin bertemu dengannya pada jam-jam ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai.

_'Astaga! Apakah dia sudah mengetahui semuanya?'_

Harusnya semua ini berjalan sesuai rencana. Tinggal setengah jalan lagi, dan semuanya akan beres. Apakah ada pengadu yang ingin mencari muka? Lalu membocorkan semuanya ke telinga Yang Mulia? Adrias menggertakan rahangnya. Dia sangat murka saat ada sesuatu yang tergelincir seperti ini.  
Tangannya bergemetar hebat saat mengetuk pintu. Entah apa yang akan menanti dirinya di balik sana.

"Siapa?"

"Adrias datang menghadap, Yang Mulia.."

"Masuklah.."

Dengan hati berat Adrias meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Di dalam sana, dia melihat Ratu Elsa tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari wajah wanita itu. Dia tampak serius mengamati beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di hadapannya.

"Ah, Adrias. Untunglah kau cepat datang. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu.."

Mati-matian Adrias menjaga postur tubuhnya agak tetap terlihat tenang. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia sungguh panik. Apapun bisa terjadi sekarang.. Adrias bersiap untuk hal yang terburuk.

"Ya.. Yang Mulia? Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Pangeran Damian.. dia akan datang tiga bulan lagi dari sekarang. Hanya kunjungan non-formal. Tidak ada percakapan politik atau semacamnya." Elsa memandang ke arah Adrias sambil melipat tangannya ke atas meja. "Aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Apalagi aku sudah terus menerus menunda jadwalnya, hingga musim dingin. Mungkin kau memiliki saran, Adrias?"

Adrias terdiam sejenak. Mencoba memahami maksud pertanyaan tersebut. Elsa rupanya menyadari kebingungan lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak menyampaikannya dengan tepat." Pemimpin Arendelle itu tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan baik kepada beliau. Mungkin saja, Pangeran damian masih khawatir. Yah, mengingat Pangeran sempat melihat apa yang terjadi di Arendelle.. beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Akhirnya Adrias paham. Ratu Elsa berpikir, bahwa Pangeran Damian masih merasa takut untuk mengunjungi Arendelle. Apalagi Pangeran Damian memang menghadiri acara penobatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya, seluruh tamu undangan, termasuk semua warga Arendelle, menjadi saksi dari kekuatan es dan saljunya yang maha-dahsyat itu.

Ternyata kenangan itu sangat membekas. Hingga mempengaruhi beberapa perwakilan kerajaan-kerajaan lain, yang datang mengunjungi Arendelle setelahnya. Beberapa dari mereka masih terlihat_ cemas, _walaupun Ratu Elsa sudah berhasil menguasai kemampuan ajaibnya itu. Hal ini akhirnya menyisakan _pekerjaan rumah_ baru bagi Arendelle; kerajaan itu berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan citra positif mereka, di mata semua rekan-rekan politis dan bisnis.

Adrias tersenyum. Dia merasa lega rencananya tidak berantakan, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Rupanya, Ratu hanya ingin menyiapkan penyambutan yang baik bagi Pangeran. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepada seluruh perwakilan lainnya.

Namun pejabat Arendelle itu teringat sesuatu. Otaknya yang cerdas bekerja dengan cepat, sambil mensyukuri kebetulan yang tidak diduga ini.

"Bagaimana jika Pangeran Damian diundang mengunjungi rumah peristirahatan yang baru?" kata Adrias dengan yakin. "Suasana di sekitar rumah itu sangat tenang. Tempatnya juga dikelilingi pegunungan dan hutan pinus yang indah."

Mata Elsa berbinar-binar mendengar rencana itu. Seperti yang sudah dia duga, saran Adrias memang luar biasa.

"Apakah tempat itu sudah siap saat Pangeran datang nanti? Aku perkirakan, Pangeran akan datang saat awal musim dingin.."

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Proses pembangunannya berjalan dengan baik. Saya pastikan rumah itu telah siap sebelum kedatangan Pangeran." Jawab Adrias dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

Mendengarnya, Ratu Elsa mendesah lega. Satu lagi masalah terselesaikan, dan satu lagi Pangeran yang bahagia. _Pekerjaan rumah _ini mendatangkan beban baru di pundak Elsa. Mengurus Arendelle apakah belum cukup merepotkannya, sehingga harus ditambah dengan menggembirakan semua perwakilan yang datang ke sini?

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Adrias. Siapkan semuanya seperti biasa. Aku ingin Pangeran Damian kembali ke rumahnya dengan hati tenang. Kabari terus diriku jika ada perkembangan baru, sekecil apapun.."

"Yang Mulia.. jika saya boleh memberi saran.." Adrias menunggu jawaban Ratu. Dia mengangguk perlahan memberikan ijin. "Bagaimana jika Putri Anna juga diajak dalam acara ini?"

"Anna? kenapa?" Elsa menunjukan sikap tertarik. Tidak biasanya Adrias melibatkan adiknya, dalam 'jamuan untuk Pangeran' sebelumnya.

"Begini, Yang Mulia. Akan sangat lebih baik jika Putri Anna dilibatkan. Hal ini bisa menguatkan kesan bahwa Arendelle.. adalah kerajaan yang.. _bersahabat._." Adrias perlahan-lahan merangkai kalimatnya agar tak menyakiti hati Elsa.

"Ya.. kau benar. Selama ini aku tak pernah mengajak Anna. aku sibuk menyenangkan hati para Pangeran dan para duke itu sendirian. Padahal.. hasilnya bisa berbeda, jika mereka melihat ratu dan putri Arendelle bersama." Elsa menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Saranmu luar biasa. Mulai saat ini, aku akan lebih sering mengajak Anna."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."Adrias membungkuk dengan hormat. "Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak.. kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." Jawab Elsa. Dia kembali menekuni tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di hadapannya. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak.

Adrias memberikan hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Hati kecilnya bersorak gembira. Surga masih berada di sisinya.


	6. Chapter 5

Tepat sebelum salju pertama jatuh, kapal Pangeran Damian telah tiba di pelabuhan Arendelle. Kedatangannya disambut dengan hangat, walaupun udara mulai terasa dingin menusuk. Pria berwibawa yang berusia 40an tahun itu puas. Perjalanannya berlangsung lancar, bahkan kedatangannya tidak terlambat dari jadwal.

Dia segera menyadari bahwa dirinya diterima dengan ramah. Ratu Elsa dan Putri Anna bahkan hadir dalam jamuan makan malam. Dirinya memang masih agak mabuk laut. Namun melihat perlakuan yang baik ini, Damian seperti lupa dengan kepalanya yang masih pusing itu.

Makan malam berjalan dengan baik. Tetapi Pangeran Damian diam-diam memperhatikan kedua wanita terpenting di Arendelle itu. Matanya yang jeli segera menganalisa mereka. Keduanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Walau pembicaraan sempat terasa kaku, saat dirinya menyinggung mengenai topik calon pendamping keduanya.

"Elsa bilang, 'kau tak bisa menikahi pria yang baru saja kau kenal'. Itulah sebabnya Duke, kami memiliki kriteria panjang, sebelum ada pangeran yang berani masuk ke Arendelle.." Putri Anna menjawab dengan gayanya yang khas. Sementara Ratu Elsa berdehem dan melirik ke arah Anna. Adiknya menunduk dengan canggung.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, Pangeran Damian. Namun untuk saat ini, yang menjadi prioritas utama adalah memajukan Arendelle.." Ratu Elsa berbicara dengan anggun, namun terasa kaku. Damian segera melihat _keraguan_ yang terpancar di mata Ratu Elsa. Bahkan di dekatnya, Putri Anna terdiam dengan wajah kosong.

"Melanjutkan monarki adalah hal yang tak kalah penting, Yang Mulia. Anda pasti menyadarinya.." Pangeran Damian _menikmati_ perubahan mimik wajah Elsa, sehingga tak teralu memperdulikan keping-keping salju halus yang mulai turun di dekatnya.

Damian begitu menyukai saat-saat ini. Mereka pikir dirinya tak tahu? Mereka pikir dirinya hanya seorang pangeran biasa, yang _kebetulan_ menanyakan hal itu? Kedua wanita ini begitu naif, atau teralu percaya diri mungkin? Entahlah.

"Sst..Elsa.." Anna berbisik perlahan kepada wanita yang lebih tua itu. Dengan ekor matanya, Anna menunjuk ke arah keping salju yang 'menghiasi' ruang makan. Terkejut, Elsa segera menarik kembali semua kekuatannya. Kemudian tersenyum ke arah Pangeran Damian yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja, anda benar sekali. Namun, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Masih ada banyak hal lain yang harus saya bereskan." Elsa mengatur nada suaranya setenang dan senormal mungkin.

"Maaf jika saya menyinggung anda, Yang Mulia." Pangeran dari Holden itu menghentikan permainannya. Walau dia begitu tergoda, namun dia tak mau melanjutkan lebih dalam. Dia tidak ingin membuat semuanya berantakan. Pangeran Damian melihat Ratu Elsa mengangguk perlahan, dan Putri Anna sudah kembali ke ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa.

"Pangeran Damian..bagaimana tanggapan Anda, mengenai tawaran yang saya ajukan beberapa waktu yang lalu?" kata Elsa berusaha memecahkan kekakuan yang sempat terjadi. Yang dia maksudkan adalah kunjungan ke rumah peristirahatan Arendelle.

"Saya sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Yang Mulia.." Damian memainkan kartunya dengan sempurna.

"Bagus sekali. Jika begitu, anda bisa beristirahat semalam di sini. Kita akan berangkat keesokan harinya.." Elsa terlihat amat puas.

Sambil tetap menjaga emosinya, Damian mengangguk. Dia tak ingin kedua wanita di hadapannya ini menyadari sesuatu. Semuanya sudah teralu sempurna, tak boleh ada kesalahan.

_'Semuanya akan berjalan lancar...'_

* * *

_Bagaimana caranya membunuh monster?_

Pertanyaan tersebut menghantui benak Kai selama berminggu-minggu. Segala cara sudah dipikirkan. Tapi dia melupakan sebuah hal penting! Monster itu masihlah seorang manusia biasa. Dia memang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, namun jauh di dalamnya dia hanyalah seseorang yang rapuh. Setelah itu, solusi atas masalah mereka datang dengan mudah. Satu masalah terselesaikan.

Yang lebih memuaskan adalah, monster itu bahkan tak menyadari apapun. Dia bahkan dengan tenangnya naik ke atas kereta kudanya, dan berangkat menjemput perangkapnya sendiri. Kai tak bisa menahan seringainya, saat melihat semua ini berjalan begitu lancar.

"Tahanlah dirimu, Kai. Sedikit saja dia tak boleh curiga.." tepat berdiri di sampingnya, Adrias memperingatkan Kai.

"Ya... aku tahu..Hanya sedikit terbawa suasana saja. Tak akan terjadi lagi." Kai menjawab singkat. Dia mengembalikan air mukanya seperti sedia kala.

Adrias menatap tajam ke arah Kai. Kemudian dia menaiki kudanya, dan berlalu. Rombongan kerajaan sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Di kawal oleh prajurit terbaik Arendelle, di bawah komando Jendral Sebastian. Jendral itu kemudian memimpin pasukan yang menjaga iring-iringan kerajaan, termasuk mengawal kereta kuda milik Pangeran Damian

Sambil mendengus Kai segera menaiki kudanya. Adrias tampak teralu tegang, bahkan dari kemarin dia bersikap teralu kaku. Biasanya Adrias lebih luwes dalam situasi seperti ini. Namun, keadaannya berbeda sekarang. Sangat berbeda.

Kini rencana besar mereka sudah mendekati akhir. Termasuk membunuh _monster_, yang menyamar dengan mahkota dan jubah ungunya itu. Monster mengerikan, yang bahkan tega mengotori adiknya sendiri, dan masih menyebut dirinya _ratu._


	7. Chapter 6

"Elsa, apakah menurutmu si Pangeran Damian menyukai rencana ini?" Anna memeluk manja kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Seluruh jendela dan pintu kereta kuda itu tertutup, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam.

"Tenangkan dirimu sedikit, Anna. Dia tak boleh curiga. Kejadian semalam itu... hampir saja.. Pokoknya dia harus kembali ke Holden, dengan gembira. Tanpa menyebarkan cerita _macam-macam_.. " Elsa menepis tangan adiknya yang mulai menjamah bagian penting di badannya. Namun Anna tak peduli. Jari-jarinya tetap menjelajahi tubuh kakaknya.

"Kau Cuma mau membuatnya tenang kan? Biar si Damian itu tidak pulang dengan ketakutan, karena kekuatanmu itu." Anna tertawa geli. "Pertanyaannya semalam itu.. ah, dia hanya mabuk. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia minum?"

Elsa mencubit pelan pipi sang adik. Ada perasaan geli bercampur jengkel. Tetapi Anna membalasnya dengan tatapan jenaka, dan ekspresi wajah menggemaskan.

"Tapi rencana ini luar biasa.. Adrias memang hebat. Aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyenangkan hati para pangeran, duke, dan pemimpin lainnya. Cuma... kenapa dia ingin aku membawa dirimu ke sini?" Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Elsa. Namun dia sungkan untuk menyatakannya.

"Untuk...liburan?" Anna malah menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, dengan pertanyaan lainnya. Elsa tertawa lepas. Adiknya memang selalu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak terduga. Salah hal yang membuat Elsa begitu bahagia bisa mengenal kembali Anna.

"Kau benar. Aku teralu menganggapnya serius. Bisa saja Adrias memang ingin kita bahagia. Setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.."

"Ya, kan? Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu. Kau harus santai sedikit.." nada bicara Anna terdengar menggoda, dan agak terasa seperti bercanda.

"Tentu saja semua hal harus kukhawatirkan." Jawab Elsa setengah tertawa. "Aku hampir tak percaya, selama berbulan-bulan ini, kita sudah _mengelabui_ mereka. Aku selalu cemas rahasia ini akan terungkap.." Elsa agak bimbang dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sampai kapan semua ini akan berlangsung?

"Elsaa..." Anna memukul pelan lengan kakaknya itu. "Tidak mungkin ada yang tahu. Kita hidup di istana yang besar. Siapa sih yang akan curiga? Lagipula semuanya sudah kau atur dengan baik. Tidak akan ada yang tahu.."

Ratu Arendelle itu mengangkat bahunya. Kadang kala adiknya teralu menganggap ringan semua hal. Yah.. mungkin Anna hanya melihat sisi baik dari semua masalah. Sedangkan dirinya selalu melihat segala kemungkinan yang terburuk. Setidaknya Anna selalu membantunya untuk sedikit bersantai, dan menikmati waktu berharga mereka.

Yah.. waktu-waktu yang amat berharga. Sebelum semuanya akan berakhir. Elsa _yakin_. Semuanya akan selesai suatu saat nanti. Apa yang mereka berdua anggap suci, adalah hal kotor bagi semua orang. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mau mengerti penjelasan mereka, walaupun dirangkai dengan kalimat seindah apapun. Cinta mereka akan selalu _salah._

"Ayolah Elsa... kau membuatku bingung. Jangan diam saja.." Anna menyadari perubahan pada diri kakaknya, yang juga kekasihnya. "Kita akan melalui semua ini... berdua. Kau dan aku.."

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit terhanyut.." Elsa buru-buru menarik keping salju yang mulai turun di dalam kereta mereka. Untunglah Anna tidak menyadarinya. "Ya..Pangeran Damian, atau siapapun tak mungkin curiga. Mungkin dia itu hanya mencemaskan mengenai urusan monarki. Tapi.. semua bisa kuatur.. Tenang saja.."

Elsa berbohong. Dia tidak mempunyai rencana gemilang apa-apa. Monarki Arendelle adalah salah satu permasalahan yang sangat menganggunya. Kerajaan ini tak memiliki pangeran. Yang tersisa hanyalah putri. Celakanya, putri satu-satunya itu malah jatuh cinta kepada kakaknya sendiri, yang adalah pemegang monarki. Elsa tertawa getir jika mengingatnya.

"Kau ini adalah ratu es dan salju. Siapa pula yang cukup bodoh untuk berurusan denganmu, Elsa?" kata Anna dengan mimik wajahnya yang lucu. Melihat adiknya itu, Elsa tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Hmm.. coba kuingat-ingat.." Elsa pura-pura berpikir keras. "Ohh. Ada Pangeran Hans dari Kepulauan Selatan. Orang yang hampir kau nikahi, hanya karena dia menyukai sandwich.. Tapi kau malah memukul wajahnya, hingga hidungnya patah tak berbentuk, dan membuatnya tercebur dari atas kapal.."

Anna merenggut. Dia agak kesal jika Elsa mengingatkan kejadian itu. Tapi dia sangat senang saat Elsa menyebut 'aksi heroiknya', mematahkan hidung si brengsek berjambang konyol itu.

"Hei.. Elsa.." bisik Anna saat tawa kakaknya mulai mereda. Dia menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali.. Jangan pernah kau meninggalkan aku lagi.."

Elsa tersenyum, dan membalas tatapan orang yang paling dikasihinya itu "Aku tak akan pernah melakukannya, Anna. Selamanya, hanya kau dan aku.."


	8. Chapter 7

Langit masih tampak terang, saat Iring-iringan kerajaan Arendelle akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah rumah peristirahatan, yang baru saja selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rumah itu berdiri dengan megah, dan dikelilingi pemandangan pegunungan yang amat indah. Rumah ini memang sengaja dibuat untuk menjamu tamu kerajaan, khususnya dalam suasana pesta dan non-formal.

Tempat ini juga jauh dari keramaian. Terasa sedikit terpencil, namun juga sekaligus nyaman. Walaupun begitu, Jendral Sebastian tetap menempatkan prajurit terbaiknya di sana. Mereka menjaga parimeter rumah, membuat penghuninya merasa aman terlindungi.

Karena ini jamuan non-formal, Elsa merasa dirinya lebih rileks. Pangeran Damian juga berkali-kali memuji, dan berterima-kasih atas kemurahan hatinya. Elsa sampai merasa Pangeran teralu berlebihan. Atau.. memang semua ini berlebihan? Elsa tak ambil pusing. Dia hanya ingin pria itu kembali ke tempat asalnya, dengan berita menyenangkan bahwa Arendelle tidak lagi _'menakutkan'_

"Astaga, Yang Mulia. Ini anggur terbaik yang pernah saya minum.." Pangeran mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Bincang-bincang santai, ditemani anggur terbaik Arendelle, di ruang utama ini terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi Pangeran Damian tidak lagi membahas mengenai urusan 'perjodohan'. Elsa merasa lega.

"Apakah anggur ini menarik minat anda, Pangeran? Kami bisa menyiapkannya. Untuk anda, gratis pada pembelian pertama" pancing Elsa. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan segala basa-basi ini. Apalagi dia harus tetap membuat tamunya merasa 'betah'

"Ya ampun, Yang Mulia. Sedang berlibur, dan masih membahas urusan lainnya? Anda sungguh kepala negara yang amat gigih.."Pangeran membalasnya dengan kalimat kering. Dia tertawa akan leluconnya sendiri. Sementara Ratu Elsa hanya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Basa-basi ini lama kelamaan terasa sungguh menjemukan. Elsa hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya, beristirahat sejenak. Menghadapi Pangeran Damian, memasang wajah yang palsu, dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya benar-benar meletihkan. Kadang Elsa iri dengan adiknya, Anna. Dia tidak harus terlibat urusan-urusan seperti ini.

"Pangeran, perjalanan barusan tentu melelahkan, belum lagi Anda baru saja datang dari jauh. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sejenak?" Elsa sudah kehabisan akal untuk berbasa-basi lagi. Adrias ataupun Kai tidak ada di dekatnya. Biasanya mereka yang akan menggantikan dirinya dalam situasi membosankan seperti ini. Terutama Adrias. Dia sangat piawai.

Diam-diam Elsa sedikit _heran_. Tidak biasanya kedua orang kepercayaannya itu menghilang selama ini. Kai beralasan ingin memantau para pelayan, dan menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara Adrias tengah mempersiapkan jadwal untuk acara 'menjamu Pangeran Damian'.

Untungnya Pangeran tidak tersinggung sama sekali, dan menyambut tawaran Elsa. Setelah memberikan hormat, Pangeran Damian akhirnya kembali ke ruangannya. Dalam hati, Elsa bersyukur. Kegiatan hari ini agaknya berjalan cukup lancar, semoga saja seterusnya begitu.

* * *

Tidak banyak pelayan ditempatkan di rumah ini. Kenyataannya, Anna hanya melihat segelintir saja. Suasana sepi ini agak mengingatkannya kepada kastil Arendelle. Saat kerajaan tersebut masih menutup diri dari dunia luar. Bahkan mengurangi jumlah pelayan dan pegawainya. Sebuah kenangan yang agak tidak menyenangkan.

Putri itu memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berkeliling tempat baru ini, sambil menunggu kakaknya menyelesaikan urusan 'diplomatis membosankan' itu. Setiap ruangan dan lorong dijelajahinya. Namun dia tak melihat banyak orang di tempat ini. Bukankah Kai berkata pelayan-pelayan Arendelle akan datang ke sini? Mengapa tempat ini begitu sepi?

Namun di luar sana, Anna melihat banyak sekali prajurit yang berjaga. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan di dalam rumah. Prajurit-prajurit itu bersenjata lengkap, dengan senapan di genggaman mereka. Sekilas Anna menyadari wajah-wajah tegang mereka. Padahal ini hanya liburan biasa. Seharusnya mereka tak perlu sekhawatir itu.

Anna memutuskan untuk mengakhiri 'petualangannya', dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia sudah berjalan teralu jauh dari rencana awalnya. Oh, mungkin dia akan melihat keadaan Elsa terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu, kakaknya sudah selesai menjamu Pangeran. Maka Anna melangkah kembali ke ruangan utama, tempat di mana Elsa dan Pangeran tadi berbincang-bincang.

Hingga dia mendengar suara yang tak asing. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan di depannya. Di dorong rasa penasaran, Anna mendekatkan badannya ke pintu, sambil mengintip dari balik lubang kunci. Dia melihat Kai, Adrias, dan dua orang pejabat lainnya yang Anna lupa namanya, tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Air muka mereka amat tegang.

"Racun.. hanya racun yang bisa membunuh mereka!"

Anna menelan ludahnya. Dia segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini. mengapa Adrias mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan itu? Racun? Pembunuhan? Apa yang terjadi?

Dari balik lubang kunci, Anna melihat Adrias menggenggam botol kecil berisi cairan bening. Dia mengacungkannya ke hadapan seorang pejabat berkumis abu-abu. Anna lupa siapa namanya.

"Aku pikir kau punya rencana jenius, Adrias.. Apa kau gila? Hanya racun?" desis pejabat berkumis itu. Botol kecil itu ditampiknya dari tangan lawan bicaranya.  
"Sudahlah... apakah kau punya rencana lain yang lebih bagus? Bagaimana cara membunuh mereka, hah? Aku dan Kai sudah mencari-cari racun ini ke seluruh penjuru negeri!" Adrias berkata dengan tak sabar. "Racun ini amat kuat. Tidak berbau, apalagi berasa. Sekali tetes saja, mampu membunuh dalam sekejap."

Pejabat berkumis melihat ke arah rekannya yang satu lagi, pria dengan rambut tipis nyaris botak. Pejabat berambut tipis itu membalas tatapannya dengan ragu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Kita harus melenyapkan mereka sebersih mungkin. Rencana ini harus berjalan...sempurna.." jawab si pejabat berambut tipis. Suaranya terdengar tak meyakinkan, pelan, dan pasrah.

"Kita tetap pada rencana awal. Campurkan ini pada minuman dan makanan mereka. Kemudian bawa mayat mereka kembali, masukan segera ke peti, dan segel rapat-rapat. Katakan saja mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan.. Kemudian angkat Pangeran Damian sebagai raja baru" kata Adrias. Matanya menyipit tajam ke arah pejabat berkumis itu. "Kau ikut, atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak akan berkhianat. Aku hanya berpikir kau punya rencana luar biasa, Adrias..." Pejabat berkumis itu terlihat kewalahan. Dia berdehem dengan gugup. "Racun... teralu biasa, dan mudah ditebak.. Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih pandai darimu.. namun, hanya racun?"

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Adrias menggaruk dagunya. "Kau tak mengerti. Lawan kita bukan orang sembarangan. Aku berusaha menghindari pertarungan langsung dengan orang itu. Kau lupa betapa ngeri kekuatannya? Dia membekukan Arendelle dalam waktu sehari-semalam saja.. Kau pikir kita mampu menghadapinya begitu saja?"

Anna menahan nafasnya. Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Mereka akan membunuh Elsa, untuk menjatuhkannya dari tahta. Anna merasa kakinya bergemetar hebat. Dia harus segera memberitahu Elsa.. sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Dengan panik, dia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Anna belum pernah merasakan ketakutan ini. Mengapa Kai dan Adrias? Dua orang kepercayaan Elsa sampai tega melakukan hal sekejam itu. Pangeran Damian? Apakah dia yang mempengaruhi mereka, demi merebut Arendelle? Anna merasa mual.

Saat itulah dia melihat Jendral Sebastian. Pria kekar itu, terlihat sedang mencari atau menunggu seseorang. Dia menatap Anna yang berlari dengan heran, bercampur kaget.

"Putri Anna, apa yang terjadi?" penuh cemas Jendral Sebastian bertanya kepadanya.

Anna ragu untuk mendekat. Apakah Jendral Sebastian juga berkomplot dalam rencana mengerikan itu? Namun pandangan mata itu tampak tulus. Jendral Sebastian sungguh-sungguh khawatir. Mungkin dia bisa dipercaya. Lagipula Jendral Sebastian amat setia pada Arendelle, dan bersumpah mati akan menjaga keselamatan pemimpinnya.

"Jendral..kita harus memanggil Elsa.. segera! Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di sini..! Aku mohon.. kita harus mencari Elsa.."

"Tenangkan diri anda, Putri Anna. Katakan perlahan-lahan, apa yang terjadi?" Jendral Sebastian berusaha sebisanya untuk menenangkan wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Mereka.. racun.. Elsa akan dibunuh.. kita harus cepat. Sebelum Pangeran Damian, Kai.. Adrias.." Anna tidak sanggup berkata-kata, dan mulai terisak-isak. Jendral Sebastian berdiri tegak, wajahnya kaku, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Anda harus segera pergi dari sini, Putri Anna.." suara pria tinggi besar itu terdengar datar. Anna mendongak ke arahnya, setengah tidak percaya.

"Tidak..! Aku tidak mau pergi, sebelum aku bertemu Elsa.."

"Yang Mulia sudah tidak ada di rumah ini. Aku sendiri yang sudah membawanya ke tempat aman..Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, namun anda harus segera keluar dari sini.. sebelum mereka menangkap anda. Percayalah dengan saya, Putri Anna."

Anna mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada yang dia pahami saat ini. Namun ketegasan yang, tersirat dari kalimat Jendral Sebastian membuatnya agak tenang. Mungkin Jendral sudah mengetahui rencana ini, kemudian segera menyembunyikan Elsa di suatu tempat. Mungkin saja Jendral tadi tengah mencari dirinya. Maka dari itu dia terlihat cemas saat melihat Anna berlari-lari panik.

"Antarkan aku.. ke Elsa.. Kita harus menghentikan Pangeran Damian.."

* * *

Elsa akhirnya bisa beristirahat sejenak. Dia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya yang ketat, membiarkan kepangannya bersandar di bahunya. Kemudian dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan mencoba menutup mata. Tetapi Elsa mendapati dirinya bahkan tak mampu bersantai sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang ke banyak hal. Seperti bagaimana percakapannya selanjutnya dengan Pangeran. Elsa tidak membenci orang itu, dia hanya ingin Pangeran Damian segera pergi dari Arendelle.

Kedatangan Pangeran Damian memang tidak mendadak, namun mengherankan. Mengapa dia bersedia datang ke Arendelle, padahal musim dingin akan tiba. Banyak Pangeran-Pangeran lainnya yang membatalkan kunjungan mereka, karena takut terjebak musim dingin Arendelle. Elsa memaklumi saat musim dingin Arendelle, bersama-sama seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan salju dan es. Pasti tidak banyak orang yang bersedia.

Mungkin Pangeran Damian memiliki agenda berbeda di balik lengan bajunya. Elsa menduga masalah perjodohan. Mungkin dia mau mengenalkannya dengan seorang pangeran, raja, atau siapalah. Beberapa kali Pangeran Damian menyurati Elsa terkait masalah itu. Elsa tak nyaman berada di dekatnya. Orang itu seperti tengah mengendus-endus sesuatu.

Frustasi, Elsa akhirnya kembali bangun. Dia terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Bahkan saat liburan saja, pikirannya tak bisa tenang. Jika ada Anna di sini, mungkin adiknya bisa menghiburnya sedikit.

Saat itulah Elsa tersadar, dia belum bertemu dengan Anna. Tidak hanya itu. Ke mana orang-orang yang lain? Elsa juga belum bertemu Kai, dan Adrias. Tidak hanya itu, rumah ini teralu kosong, teralu senyap. Ada yang aneh dari keheningan ini. Elsa tidak lagi memikirkan Pangeran Damian. Untuk pertama kalinya Elsa menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia harus mencari Anna. Tidak biasanya Anna menghilang selama ini.

Dia terburu-buru keluar dari ruangannya, berjalan cepat ke arah kamar Anna di seberangnya. Adiknya tidak ada di sana. Kamarnya kosong, bahkan tidak dikunci. Entah bagaimana, Elsa merasa sendirian. Sesuatu di kepalanya berteriak-teriak, sementara lapisan es mulai terbentuk di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Menjalar dengan cepat menuju dinding dan langit-langit.

Elsa panik. Dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, berharap melihat seseorang. Dinding es terus mengikuti langkahnya, ke manapun dia berlari. Usahanya sia-sia, dia tidak melihat siapapun. Tidak juga Pangeran Damian, ataupun Kai dan Adrias.

"Halo..?" teriakannya menggema di rumah besar yang kosong itu. Tidak ada siapapun yang mendatanginya, atau menjawabnya.

_Rumah ini kosong!_

Insting Elsa membawanya menuju pintu utama. Dia membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa, hanya untuk mendapati Adrias yang berdiri di luar sana. Bersama dengan belasan prajurit Arendelle yang bersenjata lengkap.

"Adrias! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Ke mana semua orang?"

Pria itu tidak menjawabnya. Malahan dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara, memberikan kode kepada prajurit di belakangnya. Mereka maju perlahan sambil mengacungkan senapan mereka, lurus ke arah Elsa. Jari-jari mereka bersiap di ujung pelatuk.

Suara yang memekakan telinga terdengar, disambut dengan kabut asap, dan aroma mesiu yang kuat di udara. Namun tak satupun peluru mereka yang menembus tubuh Elsa. Dinding es tebal melindungi pemiliknya, yang aman tanpa tergores sama sekali.

Elsa tidak tinggal diam. Segera saja dia menyadari hal mengerikan tengah terjadi. Maka Elsa mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, membuat dinding es itu mencair. Lalu dia meniupkan angin dingin dari mulutnya, membuat laras senapan penyerangnya membeku dengan cepat.

Melihat aksi Elsa tersebut, prajurit-prajurit itu ketakutan. Beberapa dari mereka terkapar di tanah, dengan kaki gemetar. Yang lainnya berjalan mundur, dan melempar senjata mereka, yang telah membeku seutuhnya. Adrias hanya berdiri mematung, sementara Elsa menghampirinya, dan menarik baju orang yang pernah ia percayai itu, dengan kasar.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan terpancar dari mata Elsa. Adrias membisu, sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Elsa menghempaskannya kembali ke tanah. Segera saja langit menjadi gelap, dan salju semakin tebal, diiringi dengan tiupan angin yang makin kencang. Seakan-akan melukiskan perasaan Elsa saat ini.

"Aku benci sekali jika semuanya gagal.." bisik Adrias. "Harusnya ini berhasil, semuanya salah anak itu.."

"Anna?" Elsa menyadari maksud Adrias. Wajahnya memucat dengan segera. Apakah adiknya juga dalam bahaya? "Di mana dia? Di mana Anna?" penuh amarah, Elsa mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Membuat kaki para penyerangnya beku, dan menempel dengan tanah. Elsa mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Mereka berteriak kesakitan, seiring dengan es yang semakin kencang mencengrkam.

"Hmp! Selama kau berada di sini, mungkin dia sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa!" seru Adrias sambil menahan sakit di kakinya.

Ketakutan luar biasa mulai mengalir di tubuh Elsa. Mereka juga akan membunuh Anna? Apakah Pangeran Damian terlibat? Apakah semua orang di tempat ini terlibat?

_Mengapa Elsa begitu bodoh, tidak melihat semua ini?_

Dia menguatkan cengkramannya, membuat orang-orang di hadapannya semakin berteriak. "Di mana Anna?" bentak Elsa. Hanya kemarahan yang menguasai dirinya sekarang.

"Dia.. dia di hutan.. Jendral sudah membawanya.." salah seorang prajurit akhirnya buka suara, ketakutan.

Elsa tidak membuang waktu. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu membentuk semacam kubah besar yang mengurung semua penyerangnya. Itu akan mengurung mereka untuk sementara, memberikan Elsa waktu lebih untuk mencari Anna.

Beberapa jejak sepatu bot di atas tanah bersalju menarik perhatian Elsa. Jejak itu berjalan lurus menuju arah hutan. Dia harus mengejar mereka secepat mungkin, sebelum mereka melukai Anna.

Maka Elsa mengangkat tangannya ke lurus belakang punggungnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. Pola keping salju, yang diikuti dengan angin dingin, mengangkat kakinya beberapa senti dari tanah. Memanfaatkan angin dingin yang berhembus kencang dari telapak tangannya, Elsa membiarkan dirinya terdorong maju.


	9. Chapter 8

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, kecuali Anna dan Jendral Sebastian. Rasa takut mulai menghinggapi hati Anna. Bukankah Jendral berjanji mau mengantarkannya kepada Elsa? Mereka sudah hampir memasuki hutan, tapi Anna tak melihat tanda-tanda Elsa sama sekali.

Bahkan cuaca juga mulai memburuk. Langit mendung, disertai angin dingin, dan salju halus mulai turun. Keadaan ini membuat Anna semakin cemas. Selain itu Anna mendengar suara ledakan yang sayup-sayup di kejauhan. Batinnya semakin terusik. Suara itu menakutkan dirinya.

_Apakah Elsa sudah tertangkap lebih dulu? Apakah dirinya terlambat?_

Kecemasan yang sama juga tergambar pada Jendral Sebastian. Dia mencengkram senapannya dengan amat kuat. Raut wajahnya juga sukar ditebak. Pria itu melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, atau sesuatu.

"Jendral.. sebetulnya kita mau ke mana?" akhirnya Anna memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Dia enggan untuk melangkah lebih jauh, sebelum sang jendral memberikannya penjelasan. Perjalanan mereka untuk sementara terhenti, dan Jendral menjadi jauh lebih gugup.

Hingga akhirnya mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Anna mendongakan kepalanya, penasaran bercampur harap. Tetapi yang dia lihat bukanlah seseorang yang dia harapkan. Tidak ada Elsa di sana. Melainkan Pangeran Damian, bersama Kai dan sejumlah prajurit Arendelle, berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jendral... Jendral.. itu mereka.. " Anna ketakutan, terlebih lagi melihat mereka bersenjatakan lengkap. Jumlah mereka juga jauh lebih banyak.

Tetapi Jendral Sebastian tidak menggubris teriakan Anna. Dia malah maju menyambut rombongan baru itu, dan bergabung bersama mereka. Anna hampir tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

Jendral Sebastian juga terlibat dalam konspirasi ini? Anna merasa sangat bodoh karena mempercayainya. Saat itulah Anna menyadari, semua kegiatan ini hanyalah tipu daya semata. Semua ini hanyalah jebakan untuk membunuh dirinya dan Elsa.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada kesalahan di akhir rencana ini.." kata Pangeran Damian dengan suara datar. "Astaga, kau seharusnya tidak perlu melewati semua ini. Jika saja kau tetap berada di kamarmu.. duduk tenang, dan tidak berkeliaran ke mana-mana.."

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin?" Anna merasakan ketakutan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat bahaya sesungguhnya di hadapannya.

"Harusnya mereka tidak membahas rencana ini di dalam rumah.." Pangeran Damian melirik sekilas ke arah Kai. "Untung saja, kau sangat berisik di luar sana. Sehingga menyadarkan mereka jika ada seseorang yang menguping. Lalu Jendral Sebastian menemukan dirimu, kemudian dia berinisiatif membawamu ke sini.."

"Untungnya Adrias juga memikirkan rencana cadangan. Jika ada sesuatu yang salah, kau akan dibawa ke sini. Kau harus dipisahkan dengan kakakmu. Sementara Adrias akan mengulur waktu, mengecoh dirinya. Sehingga kami bisa membereskanmu di sini..kemudian menghabisi kakakmu sesudahnya.."

Anna terkejut. Apakah suara ledakan yang barusan di dengarnya adalah... ? Anna menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menghapus bayangan buruk yang menghantui kepalanya. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan Elsa semudah itu..walaupun dia dikepung pasukan bersenjata. Anna menolak mempercayainya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau mengincar tahta Elsa?" seru Anna dengan putus asa. Sekilas dia teringat akan Hans, dan rencana jahatnya dahulu. Apakah Pangeran Damian juga seperti itu? Tetapi mengapa dia bisa menghasut semua orang kepercayaan Elsa?

Tidak ada jawaban, melainkan ujung senapan Pangeran Damian yang terarah ke dirinya. Mengikuti instingnya, Anna segera berlari menjauh. Langkahnya terasa berat, apalagi salju tebal menghalangi kakinya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara ledakan, dan jeritan Anna yang memekakkan telinga. Aroma mesiu bercampur bau darah tercium di udara. Peluru Pangeran Damian telak mengenai paha kirinya. Dia terjatuh dengan keras di tanah, wajahnya terbenam dalam salju.

Anna tak mampu berdiri. Rasa perih yang luar biasa mulai mennjalar dari kakinya, ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bergidik ngeri saat Pangeran Damian menghampiri dirinya yang tak berdaya. Pria bersenjata itu mengisi senapannya, mempersiapkan diri untuk tembakannya yang kedua.

_Tembakan itu tidak akan meleset pada jarak sedekat ini, sedangkan Anna tak mampu lagi berdiri. Apalagi berlari.._

Bayangan wajah mulai Elsa menghantui pikiran Anna. Apakah kakaknya selamat? Ataukah nasibnya juga akan berakhir di ujung senapan? Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir, Anna masih memikirkan kakaknya. Padahal nasibnya sendiri sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

Anna hanya berharap bisa melihat wajah kakaknya.. setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

_"BAJINGAN tengik! Menjauh dari dia!"_

* * *

_"BAJINGAN tengik! Menjauh dari dia!"_

Suara itu mengagetkan semua orang, termasuk Pangeran Damian. Ratu Elsa sudah berada di sana, dia berlari, ah tidak. Dia seperti melayang di atas tanah, dan melesat cepat ke arah mereka. Semua orang terpana melihatnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka dia mampu melakukan hal tersebut.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Elsa mengibaskan tangannya, menciptakan pusaran angin dingin. Serangannya mampu membuat semua penyerang Anna terpelanting. Hal ini memberikannya tambahan waktu untuk mendekati adiknya. Dia berdiri membelakangi Anna, melindunginya. Sementara kedua tangannya terangkat dalam gerakan yang mengancam.

Awan tebal semakin mendekat, diiringi suara gemuruh angin yang mengerikan. Es-es tajam mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Pemandangan tersebut sanggup membuat siapapun gemetar ketakutan. Amarah Ratu Es dan Salju bahkan sanggup memanipulasi cuaca di sekitarnya.

"Keparat! Kau memperalat semua orang kepercayaanku, berkomplot untuk membunuh Anna, dan mau menyingkirkanku! Mati kau, Damian!" suara Elsa menggelegar. Kemarahan sudah menguasai dirinya seutuhnya. Tangannya mengarahkan keping-keping es tajam, siap untuk ditembakan ke arah musuhnya yang dia benci itu.

"AKU BAJINGAN KATAMU, ELSA!" Pangeran Damian berteriak semampunya. Hanya ini kesempatannya, sebelum monster itu membunuhnya. _Elsa pasti membunuhnya_. Damian hanya melihat hawa jahat di matanya, dan kekuatannya itu mustahil untuk dilawan.

"HAH! Kau bajingan, monster! Kau monster cabul mengerikan, yang meniduri adikmu sendiri! Kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Elsa tersentak kaget, begitupula Anna yang berada di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar kedua saudara itu saling berpandangan. Mereka terdiam, tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Bahkan Elsa menurunkan kedua tangannya. Keping es tajam sudah menghilang, dan cuaca tidak lagi seburuk barusan.

Saat itulah, Pangeran Damian melihat kesempatan.

"Kau pikir bisa menyembunyikannya terus-menerus? HAH! Sungguh naif dirimu. Kau pikir Kai dan Adrias mempercayaimu seutuhnya? Mereka sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, Elsa! Mereka yang jauh lebih cerdik menutupinya, ketimbang dirimu!"

Setiap kata-kata Pangeran Damian membawa Elsa ke dalam kekalutannya. Gelombang syok mengaliri tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh di dekat adiknya. Dia tidak lagi menakutkan seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Dengan gerakan matanya, Pangeran Damian memberikan tanda kepada pengikutnya yang lain. Baik Kai, ataupun Jendral Sebastian, maupun prajurit Arendelle lainnya masih tampak ketakutan. Dipimpin Pangeran Damian, mereka berjalan mendekati Elsa dan Anna. Mengepung keduanya dalam lingkaran, dan senapan terangkat lurus ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Elsa. Kau dan adikmu harus mati. Dosa kalian berdua teralu berbahaya untuk Arendelle. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir panjang akibat perbuatanmu? Dari semua pangeran di dunia ini, dan kau memilih adikmu sendiri?"

_"DIAM! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"_

Pangeran Damian melihat ke arah Anna. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, menahan sakit di pahanya. Anna bergerak ke arah kakaknya, mencoba memeluknya sebisa mungkin, mengabaikan rasa perih yang menusuk-nusuk.

"Mengapa kau selalu menyalahkan Elsa? Mengapa kau berpikir seakan-akan dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Elsa tidak memaksaku! Dia juga bukan monster menjijkan seperti yang kau tuduhkan!" seru Anna di tengah-tengah derai air matanya. Pangeran Damian melihatnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Demi Tuhan, Anna! Dia kakakmu! Kau bilang kau mencintainya, dan dia kakakmu sendiri! Itu sangat salah" kata Pangeran Damian dengan dingin.

"Mengapa cinta kami salah? Apakah ada cinta yang benar?Aku mencintai Elsa, hanya itu yang aku tahu.." Anna membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu kakaknya. Dia menangis sebisanya, menyadari inilah akhir dari semua yang pernah dia lalui bersama Elsa.

Damian tidak menaruh simpati sama sekali. Air mukanya kaku. Diam-diam dia mengasihi sepupunya, ayah Elsa dan Anna. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan, saat melihat kedua putrinya menjadi seperti ini? Mereka berdua mempertaruhkan semuanya, demi cinta? Damian tidak habis pikir.

"Tembak mereka.."

Suara letusan, asap, dan mesiu kembali lepas di udara. Pangeran Damian, dan lainnya menghujani kedua kakak-beradik itu dengan tembakan demi tembakan. Menciptakan kabut asap yang tebal, dan aroma mesiu yang memuakkan.

Kepulan asap mulai mereda, seiring dengan tembakan yang mulai terhenti. Pangeran Damian tidak melihat mayat keduanya tergeletak di tanah, seperti yang dia harapkan. Melainkan sebuah kubah es tebal yang membekukan semua peluru mereka. Di balik kubah itu, dia melihat siluet tubuh Elsa yang masih bergerak.

Kubah es itu perlahan mencair, menampilkan sosok Elsa yang tidak terluka sama sekali. Dia tengah memapah adiknya, membantunya berdiri. Tidak ada yang mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat, bahkan Pangeran Damian menggertakan giginya.

_Apakah tidak ada yang bisa membunuh monster ini?_

"Kau sebetulnya memiliki satu pilihan lain," kata Elsa pelan. Dia menatap lurus ke arah Pangeran Damian. "Kau bisa membiarkan kami pergi, dan kau tak akan melihat kami lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Kau juga bisa mendapatkan tahta Arendelle. Sehingga tak ada yang perlu cemas mengenai monarki..."

"Ke..kenapa... kau bisa..?" Pangeran Damian tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia sudah yakin, Elsa tak mampu mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi. Sang pangeran sudah yakin telah 'menghancurkan' kepercayaan penguasa es dan salju itu dari dalam, memanipulasi pikirannya, dan mencegahnya menggunakan kekuatan esnya itu.

"Aku tahu rahasia kami pasti terbongkar. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka...semuanya terungkap dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku mengira kau melancarkan kudeta semata, untuk menjatuhkan diriku dari tahta.. " jawab Elsa. Senyum getir terukir di bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar naif. Aku pikir rahasia ini bisa bertahan lebih lama..."

Elsa mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu sudah ia kenal sejak lama, Elsa sudah mempercayainya sepenuh jiwa raganya. Namun dia tak bisa menyalahkan Kai atas apa yang dia lakukan hari ini. Elsa menangkap rasa sedih di mata orang itu. Elsa tak mampu merangkai kalimat maaf. Dia sadar, Kai sangat kecewa atas dirinya dan Anna.

"Hmp! Membiarkan kalian pergi?" seru Pangeran Damian dengan nada menghina. "Atas dasar apa kau bisa memerintah-"

Sebelum Pangeran Damian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Elsa sudah menciptakan tembok es padat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tembok es itu menjepit dirinya dengan erat, membuat Damian tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tembak dia! Jangan biarkan pendosa itu lolos!" Pangeran Damian meracau tak karuan pada pengikutnya yang lain.

"Kau tidak lihat? Mereka ketakutan, dan kau juga ketakutan! Kau bukan lawan tanding Elsa!" seru Anna. "Kau salah memilih lawan, wahai Pangeran dari Holden!"

Elsa tidak menyahut. Dia menggerakan tangannya di udara, membekukan semua senjata yang dimiliki pengepungnya. Tidak ada pedang, ataupun senapan milik siapapun yang selamat dari hawa dingin Elsa. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, ataupun menyerang dirinya. Mereka seperti membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau bisa memiliki tahta Arendelle. Aku tak peduli apapun tanggapanmu, ataupun tanggapan orang lain mengenai aku dan Anna. Tak ada yang bisa memahami kami, dan aku juga tak mau membenarkan perbuatan kami..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Elsa berjalan menjauh sambil memapah Anna. Mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan, masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebat.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada siapapun yang pernah mendengar mengenai Ratu Elsa dan Putri Anna dari Arendelle.


	10. Penutup

_Arendelle, 8 tahun kemudian_

Kai menghela nafasnya. Menyelesaikan tugas hariannya memang melegakan. Tidak ada yang berat dari hal itu. Hanya saja, sangat menjemukan. Kai sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun, dia terbiasa, hingga menjadi teramat bosan.

Tapi tak ada yang salah dengan kinerjanya. Bahkan Raja Damian mengakuinya. Yah.. Raja Damian dari Arendelle. Sosok pemimpin Arendelle yang paling kontroversial, mungkin kedua setelah Ratu Elsa.

Penobatannya sebagai raja Arendelle sendiri sudah membawa masalah. Bukan masalah dari internal Arendelle, yang memang mendukungnya, namun permasalahan dari warga Arendelle itu sendiri. Berbulan-bulan lamanya Raja Damian mencoba mencari kepercayaan dari warga Arendelle. Bahkan setelah 8 tahun berlalu, Raja Damian masih selalu berhati-hati. Dia memperhitungkan tindakannya dengan cermat, agar tak menjadi sandungan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, yah, sudah selama itu waktu berlalu. Kai masih ingat betul, bagaimana para pejabat Arendelle, termasuk Raja Damian, mengarang cerita bohong mengenai 'kecelakaan' Ratu Elsa dan Putri Anna. Bahkan untuk memastikan cerita mereka masuk akal, diadakan upacara pemakaman palsu. Mereka berpura-pura bersedih, di hadapan dua peti mati yang diisi batu sebagai pemberat.

_Semuanya seperti sandiwara yang buruk.._

Raja Damian mati-matian ingin menutupi kenyataan. Dia tak mau rahasia itu terendus keluar. Mencoreng nama besar Arendelle, begitu kilahnya. Kai memakluminya. Bahkan Raja Damian memutuskan untuk  
tetap mencantumkan nama keduanya dalam silsilah Arendelle. Aneh jika ratu dan putri itu tiba-tiba saja dihapus, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Namun itu semua harus dibayar dengan harga setimpal. Tuduhan miring awalnya dialamatkan ke Raja Damian. Menyudutkannya dengan teori-teori konspirasi, kudeta, dan semacamnya. Rakyat Arendelle masih memandang raja barunya dengan tatapan ragu. Hal itu tidak mengherankan memang. Karena inilah lubang besar dalam rencana mereka. Tidak ada yang menduga, bahkan Adrias sekalipun, kalau-kalau rakyat Arendelle yang mengalamatkan kecurigaan atas kematian Ratu dan putri mereka.

Raja Damian akhirnya memperoleh kepercayaan rakyat Arendelle, walau dengan sangat lambat.

Analisa Adrias mengenai beliau memang tepat. Raja Damian adalah sosok pemimpin yang baik. Dia memikat rakyat Arendelle dengan prestasi gemilangnya. Raja Damian berhasil mengikat hubungan baik dengan banyak kerajaan, mengadakan kerja sama di berbagai bidang, dan memajukan kerajaan tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, rakyat menerimanya karena pencapaiannya itu.

Kai mendesah. Untuk sesaat, kenangan lama membanjiri kepalanya lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, kembali ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba luapan emosi menguasai dirinya kembali.

Kata-kata Putri Anna menghantuinya di setiap tidurnya..

_"Mengapa cinta kami salah? Apakah ada cinta yang benar?Aku mencintai Elsa, hanya itu yang aku tahu.. "_

Awalnya Kai yakin betul atas perbuatannya; menghukum kedua orang itu akan dosa mereka. Namun kejadian hari itu membuat Kai bimbang, terlebih lagi kalimat Putri Anna membuat kepercayaan dirinya ambruk. Di sisi lain, dia merasakan ikatan kepada Elsa dan Anna. Rasa kasihan, simpati, bercampur kemarahan, dan kebingungan, sering kali membuatnya tak tahu apa yang harus ia pegang.

_Apakah ada cinta yang benar?_

Kaget, Kai mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu. Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya berjalan ke sini. Dia membukanya itu dengan ledakan perasaan yang tak keruan. Ruangan itu kosong, dahulunya adalah ruang kerja pribadi Ratu Elsa. Ruangan itu memang sengaja dikosongkan, begitupula dengan bekas kamar mereka berdua.

Namun atas permintaan Kai, sebuah lukisan besar tergantung di salah satu dinding ruangan itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di Arendelle untuk memasang semua lukisan pemimpin mereka. Aneh dan janggal jika lukisan Ratu Elsa tidak ada. Atas alasan itu, Raja Damian akhirnya meluluskan permintaan Kai.

Satu-satunya lukisan Ratu Elsa bersama Putri Anna berada di ruangan kosong itu. Hanya itulah lukisan mereka berdua yang ada di istana Arendelle. Lukisan itu dikerjakan beberapa minggu sebelum 'kecelakaan' yang menimpa keduanya. Seorang pelukis khusus kerajaan sengaja disewa untuk mengerjakannya. Ironisnya saat lukisan itu selesai, Raja Damian sudah dinobatkan.

Kai menatap lukisan tersebut. Ratu Elsa yang mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya, memegang tongkat kekuasaan, dan mahkota di kepalanya. Di sampingnya berdiri Putri Anna, yang mengaitkan lengannya kepada tangan kakaknya. Sebuah pose yang tidak biasa, bahkan si seniman yang mengerjakan lukisan itu terheran-heran. Namun, hal ini atas permintaan Yang Mulia Ratu sendiri, dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

_"Mengapa cinta kami salah? Apakah ada cinta yang benar?Aku mencintai Elsa, hanya itu yang aku tahu.. "_

Kata-kata itu kembali menggaung di relung hati Kai. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya sendiri. Air mata kesedihan mulai menggenang di ujung matanya.

_Bagaimana jika mereka tidak terlahir sebagai kakak-adik?_

Bagaimana jika mereka terlahir dalam keadaan yang berbeda, bukan sebagai bangsawan Arendelle?

Apakah cinta mereka akan menjadi... benar?

Sejak hari itu, Kai tidak pernah mendengar berita mengenai mereka berdua. Kai tak tahu, apakah mereka masih hidup, atau tidak. Dia hanya berharap keduanya kini bahagia. Mereka sudah melalui teralu banyak kejadian pahit. Mereka berhak mendapatkan kebahagian itu...

Kai membungkuk, memberikan hormat terakhirnya. Kemudian dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. 

Selesai


End file.
